dieselpulpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacques Négligé
Jacques was found on a midsummer day in 1879 near a small spring in a forest west of Lyon. He was given up for adoption and was given the surname Négligé, because of his neglected appearance. Besides his fully grown chest hair, he was notably healthy, so they named him Jacques. He was often harassed because of this, the other children calling him Duvet(Fluff-y). Despite showing great intelligence and potential, he was never adopted, largely because he always got on peoples nerves by pointing out various mistakes they made while speaking French. He managed to score a scholarship for the Geneva College in Switzerland, where he studied Linguistics and Biology. In college he discovered his passion for plain fist boxing and attended boxing tournaments in England. He was very successful because of his natural heritage and his ability to foresee the moves of his opponents. There he met his future wife Maria Goldbottom. In 1907 he attended Saussure's lectures on semiotics, while looking for a theme for his dissertation, he became very fascinated with them and especially on true names, which he thought might explain the nature of Dusks. He began experimenting with them and partly mangled his true name (Demon), which changed him physically (He thought for the better, Maria wouldn't agree.), strangely enough, his magical pipe stopped working for him, which he found odd, but it was still useful for its primary purpose. In 1910 he wrote his dissertation (The arbitrary sign and the nature of Dusks), where he proposed that signs can only follow an arbitrary nature, as long as a true name is in the heart of the structure and if it is missing, the structure will superimpose the name and so following the creature in an effort to reiterate a balance in nature, as if the language was borrowing its signified from the Real. It was regarded as an interesting theory and Jacques was given funds for a field study. He traveled with Maria around the world studying Dusks and their true names, while at the same time looking through archives, to find points in their evolution and origin. He was mostly finished with his work in July of 1914, when as if foreboding a great catastrophe a large amount of Dusks started appearing near the Marketplace in Sarajevo, where Maria had been shopping for their late night dinner. He sensed danger and ran towards the Marketplace, fighting the Dusks and searching for his wife, he found her dead in a corner of the street. Swearing allegiance to the god who would help him find her killer, he was approached by Odin telling him of mad times to come, where the world will need sane men, protecting the weak and keeping it ethical. He swore to Odin (Judgment), that he would do his best, and went on a hunt for the guilty one, leaving the others to roam free. He found him and dispatched of the dusk quickly. Taking his notes and following Odins advice, he fled to Switzerland, where he tried to lobby for it to remain neutral in the following war. In 1915 he published his historical work(On Perception and the History of Dusks) in which he correctly foretold an increase in Dusks and their ferociousness in the following years. Because of it, he was approached by the Sentinels and offered a position as a Claw, seeing as he had lost a loved one to the Dusks. He thought this would be a fantastic research opportunity, but wisely didn't mention this fact. He fought in the war with them, making notes on changes to the names of Dusks and their individual properties, which culminated in the book: The ethical view: Dusks as indicators to the social organism. He got it published after the war in 1919 and is since then a researcher at Geneva University, giving lectures abroad(he's quite popular in the Americas) and working for the Sentinels as an investigator(He is sent to study strange phenomena that might potentially need cleansing and determines, whether they should be spending resources on it.), though he calls himself a detective (and acts like one). Personality: He is generally coolheaded, though very enthusiastic about his work. He isn't very charismatic, though very intellectually inclined. He has an eye for people, quickly determining who is trustworthy and who should rather be avoided. Due to his education, he rarely shows prejudice towards others, at all times seeing them as individuals who have their own stories and moral dilemmas embedded into the social structure of their society. He may appear to be judgmental, though he is mostly just reflecting the individuals self perception in his mannerisms. He is a gentleman to the ladies and a good compatriot to the gents, though he himself has a more masculine approach to things which need to be done, he can adjust to the ones who are otherwise inclined. He has a deep need to protect others when danger is near and has gotten many scars because of it. He is a tall man and appears to be rather muscular, though it is mostly a form fitting thick layer of fat. He looks as if he is in his early thirties and looks mostly like an over sized human. His right eye is black and demonic, from it pale purple skin is flowing down to the end of his right hand. Which mostly isn't noticeable because of his gloves and thick detective coat. He has a cigarette case and a lighter in his right pocket and a notebook in his left. Speaks French, German, and English. Category:Personalities Category:Sentinels